Revenge is Sweet
by Gwendolyn James
Summary: When the three Black sisters get together, anything can happen! Not your typical Lucius-Narcissa fic.
1. The Deal

**Disclaimer**: JKR owns it all. I don't know why I even bother.

**A/N**: First off, mega thanks to my beta Cyndi for the plot bunny and all the encouragement! You're awesome! ;) Second, this is my first time ever writing a Malfoy-centered fic, so this is a major step! I took some artistic licenses with the characters, so please don't send me stupid reviews about the things that I got wrong – I really don't care. Just to give you a heads up, I placed my characters in the following years at Hogwarts:  
- Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan (twins), Lucius – seventh year  
- Narcissa, Severus, Marauders – fifth year  
- Andromeda – third year  
And yes, I know that the Lestrange boys are most likely NOT twins, but it worked for my story, so deal with it. ;) Anyway, enjoy the story!

* * *

"I can't believe you two talked me into this again."

Andromeda Black plopped down on the arm of her sister's chair and gave her a mischievous smile. "Oh, come on, Bella! It's just a manicure!"

Bellatrix scowled at her youngest sibling. "_Just_ a manicure? Hardly! It's torture! Who cares what my hands look like, anyway?"

"I know who cares," said Narcissa slyly from her position on the sofa. "A certain brooding, dark-haired seventh year, perhaps?"

The scowl deepened. "If you mean Rodolphus..."

"Of course I mean Rodolphus! Who else would I mean? Who else have you been swooning over for weeks?"

Bellatrix looked livid. "I have NOT been swooning! I can't believe you would—"

"Oh, come off it, Bellatrix," Narcissa said breezily. "You know you want to snog him senseless, Merlin only knows why..."

Andromeda laughed. "It's because he's just as ambitious as you, right, Bella? Has nothing to do with how dreamy he is," she teased.

Bellatrix glared. "How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to call me _Bella_?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Leave her alone, Bellatrix – she doesn't mean any harm." She sighed and went back to filing her nails. "Do you think this red polish is too flashy?"

"Of course it is, Narcissa! Only loose women wear that color these days!"

"Oh, shut up, _Bella_," Narcissa retorted. "Just because I care about my appearance and go on dates doesn't mean that I'm a floozy. For the love of Merlin! You need to lighten up!"

Andromeda moved to sit on the rug in front of the Common Room fireplace and grabbed a bottle of pink polish. "She's right, Bellatrix. Come and let me paint your nails – you'll feel more feminine."

"And _why_ would I want to do that?"

Narcissa sighed. "Stop being so stubborn and just let her do it. It won't hurt for you to take more of an interest in your appearance. Besides," she smirked, "I bet _Rodolphus_ would like a bit of a change."

Bellatrix tried to look angry but couldn't quite manage it anymore. She pursed her lips and reluctantly sat down in front of her youngest sister, sticking out her right hand. "Alright, you win. Have a go with that polish, if you must."

Andromeda squealed in delight. "You won't regret this, Bella! I promise!"

"Yeah, right."

* * *

"How was your date with Narcissa?"

Rabastan Lestrange grinned at his brother. "It was great. She's quite a kisser."

Rodolphus laughed. "I guess that's why you're back so late, eh?" He pushed back the curtains on his four-poster so that he could see his twin brother more clearly. "Do you think her sisters kiss well too?"

Lucius looked up with a frown. "Good gods, Rodolphus. If you want to find out if Bellatrix is a good kisser, why don't you just go find out?"

Rodolphus glared at him. "Right, Malfoy, like it's that easy."

"Course it is," Rabastan replied with a cocky grin. "I mean, you're not as good looking as me, but..."

"Ha ha," Rodolphus laughed sarcastically. "You know I've always been the better looking twin."

Lucius pushed himself off the bed. "You're both just jealous that you're not as handsome and debonair as I am."

Rabastan laughed. "If you're the handsome one, why haven't you had a date in two weeks?"

Lucius smirked. "I've already been with all the girls who are worth it."

Rodolphus frowned. "Except for—"

"Except for Bellatrix, _of course_," Lucius interrupted in a patronizing tone.

"And Narcissa," said Rabastan with a wink.

Lucius grinned. "Ah, but there's still hope for that one. You'd better watch out, Rabastan, or I just might steal her away from you."

Rabastan matched his grin. "I doubt that! She's completely mad about me."

* * *

Narcissa watched with amusement as her older sister suffered through the manicure. Bellatrix looked like she was torn between horror and enjoyment, and Andromeda looked like a kid in a candy store. _Bellatrix really does need to loosen up. Rodolphus practically drools every time she's within ten feet of him. He'd drool _on_ her if she just let him get close enough._

"Oh, come on, Andromeda!" Bellatrix was saying. "Pink? Really? Why can't I have a dark blood-red or something?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "_Because_, Bella! Pink would be beautiful with your complexion!"

Bellatrix looked horrified. "Are you mad? I do NOT look good in PINK!"

Narcissa laughed. "I bet Rodolphus thinks you do."

"I wore pink robes that _one_ time, and only because you two dared me to do it!"

Andromeda was clutching her side in a vain attempt to contain her giggles. "Too bad Narcissa put that charm on the pictures so you couldn't burn them!"

Bellatrix drew herself up. "It's NOT funny! It was humiliating! I'm never playing Truth or Dare with you two again!"

"You're too uptight, Bellatrix," Narcissa laughed. "You should just go up to Rodolphus and tell him you want to snog him."

The color drained from Bellatrix's face. "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"I'm not. You really are beautiful, Bellatrix – if you would just do something with your hair once in a while, Rodolphus wouldn't be able to resist you!"

Bellatrix paused. "I don't know why you think that I want him in the first place, Narcissa," she replied unconvincingly.

"And _I_ don't know why you keep denying it! There's no shame in fancying a boy, Bellatrix! Especially one so well-suited for you as Rodolphus!"

"Really? You think he and I are suited for each other?" Bellatrix looked uncertain for the first time that evening.

Narcissa moved to sit on the rug next to her older sister. "Of course I do. Believe me, Bellatrix, I know these things – boys really aren't that hard to figure out, you know – and Rodolphus is completely mad about you."

She watched with a satisfied smile as Bellatrix let that sink in. "So, what do I do about it?"

"Oooh, let us do your hair, Bella!" Andromeda piped up. "It will be so much fun!"

"Fun for whom?" Bellatrix snorted, but she nodded and let Andromeda set to work.

"Speaking of boys," Andromeda looked at Narcissa, "how was your date with Rabastan?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "I've had better. He's just so _dull_! All he ever wants to talk about is Quidditch! 'I just bought a new broomstick,' and 'I made fifteen goals in the last match alone'." She looked annoyed. "I saw the last game, and he never even came close to the goalposts! Dropped the Quaffle three times! I finally kissed him just to get him to shut up!"

Andromeda giggled. "And how was the kiss?"

"Better than Quidditch, I suppose. But definitely not worth raving about."

Bellatrix frowned. "You're too picky, Narcissa. For the love of Merlin, you've snogged every boy in Slytherin!"

Narcissa grinned. "Not every boy. _Definitely_ not every boy."

* * *

Lucius walked down to the Great Hall the next morning and took a seat at the Slytherin table. "'Morning."

Severus looked up from his porridge. "'Morning, Lucius."

Lucius poured himself a glass of juice and looked down the table. Rodolphus was staring across the table at Bellatrix, who was consumed in a book and completely ignoring him. Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle were laughing stupidly and pointing to something at the Hufflepuff table. Rabastan was sitting with Narcissa, who was telling him something, and Rabastan didn't look happy. _I hope she's dumping him_, he thought maliciously. He liked Rabastan, but the guy was definitely too confident of his abilities with the ladies. And besides, it was Narcissa.

_Narcissa. _He sighed. _Good gods, she's beautiful._

He watched as she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and gave Rabastan a hard look. Rabastan looked furious.

_Please break up with him. Please break up with him._

Rabastan suddenly stood up and stomped towards Lucius, sitting down hard on the bench beside him. "You're not going to believe this," he raged. "Narcissa Black just dumped me! _Me_! I don't understand it!"

Lucius held back the grin that threatened. "Oh, that's too bad, Rabastan. What was her reason?"

"She says I'm not _exciting_ enough for her," he huffed. "Not _rich_ enough is what she really means. Like I'd ever marry a slut like her anyway."

Lucius knew that Rabastan was just angry, but it still took all of his self-control not to punch the guy in the face. "Yes, well, you're better off without her, mate."

"You're right about _that_," Rabastan snorted. "There are plenty of girls who would love to—"

"I've got to go," Lucius interrupted. "See you later."

"But you haven't eaten anything!"

"Not hungry." He stood up and left the Hall as quickly as he could.

_Stupid prat. I can't believe he thinks a girl like Narcissa would actually want to be with him longer than ten minutes._

But the fact remained that Narcissa _had_ chosen to be with Rabastan, if only for a short time. Lucius didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't stop himself. He felt his ire building up as he pictured Rabastan kissing Narcissa, putting his sleazy lips on her perfect ones. For the second time in an hour, he wanted to hit Rabastan – hard.

Lucius had had his share of women in his seven years at Hogwarts, that was for sure, but none of them even held a candle to Narcissa Black. She was everything he wanted – beautiful, sophisticated, confident, a pureblood. But there was something else about her, something that made him want to forget every other girl and focus on her and her alone.

But she had never so much as looked in his direction. She had been with as many guys as Lucius had girls, but she had never been with him. "And why is that? Because you're too much of a bloody coward to do anything about it!"

"Alright there, Lucius?"

Lucius spun around to face Rodolphus. "Fine," he snapped. "What are you doing here?"

Rodolphus ignored him. "Heard about Rabastan and Narcissa?"

Lucius scowled at him. "Yes," he hissed. "So what?"

"So, now you can make a move."

"And why would I want to do that?"

Rodolphus sighed impatiently. "Stop pretending you don't want to shag her like everyone else has and just do something about it."

Lucius narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What are you saying, Lestrange? That I _can't_ get Narcissa? That everyone else can, but not me?"

Rodolphus smirked. "You catch on quick, Malfoy."

Lucius was torn. He wanted to defend Narcissa's honor, but he also couldn't afford to lose face – if he admitted his feelings for Narcissa, the whole school would know within the hour, and – _and she'll know. She'll know, and she'll laugh._

He cleared his throat and pushed Narcissa's face from his mind. "I could get Narcissa if I wanted her."

"Care to make a wager on that?"

"What?" Lucius was taken aback. "Are you serious?"

"Very," Rodolphus smirked. "I'll bet you three hundred galleons that you can't shag Narcissa by the end of the month."

"The end of the month? That's only two weeks from now."

Rodolphus nodded. "Those are the terms. Do we have a deal?"

Lucius hesitated for a moment, and then took his friend's outstretched hand. "Deal."

* * *

**A/N**: Well? Did you like it? The ending completely surprised even me – I had no idea that was going to happen! I've got some good things planned for the next chapters, but I'm totally open for suggestions! So go push that sweet little review button and make my day! ;) 


	2. An Unexpected Conversation

Disclaimer: First time I've ever wanted to own the Black sisters... but I don't. Bummer.

A/N: Another chapter! Yay! This one is dedicated to Cyndi, my AMAZING beta – thank you for all your encouragement and always making me feel like the best writer in the world!

And of course, to my chapter one reviewers – you were few, but your words meant a lot!

beezy18-06 – Thanks! I'm trying to update quickly!

Ansleyrocks – Thanks a lot – I tried to make the characters more flexible, so they were easy to write. ;)

Hagrid – I love jealous Lucius too! :)

S – Thanks! I thought so too. ;)

Reina del Noche – Thanks! And I love your name!

Kirixchi – Thanks so much! I'm writing fast so I can enter your contest! Hope this chapter is up to par! ;)

* * *

Narcissa checked her hair in the bathroom mirror for the umpteenth time and smiled. "Perfect."

"Come on, Narcissa!" Bellatrix growled, pacing back and forth. "You've been staring at yourself for the past ten minutes! We'll miss the bloody Quidditch match if you don't hurry up!"

Andromeda leaned against a stall and grinned at her sister. "Why are you in such a _hurry_, Bella?" she teased. "Hoping to get a victory kiss from the _captain_?"

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. "Shut your mouth, Andromeda."

Andromeda gave her a smirk. "Don't be angry just because I'm _right_." She clasped her hands together and assumed a dramatic pose. "_Oh, Rodolphus,_" she said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "_you were so brilliant during the match! I love you soooooo much, my big, strong snuggle-bunny!_"

Bellatrix looked murderous.

Andromeda lowered her voice a few octaves. "_I love you too, Bellatrix, my darling. Let's run away together tonight!_"

Narcissa was clutching her sides, nearly in hysterics from her sister's impressions. "Stop it, Andromeda! You're going to make me mess up my makeup!"

Bellatrix was definitely _not_ laughing, and when Andromeda started making kissing noises, Narcissa had to step in between them so Bellatrix wouldn't pound their youngest sister. "Alright, enough, Andromeda. Leave her alone. Bellatrix can snog whomever she wants, and we should let her get on with it."

With a huff, Bellatrix glared at Andromeda. "Come on, then. I want to get a good seat."

"So you can – "

"Shut up, Andromeda!"

Narcissa frowned and looked at her reflection again. "Shut up, the both of you." She pulled a tube of lipstick from her bag and began to reapply.

"Narcissa, hurry up!" Bellatrix cried. "Why do you need to look perfect for a Quidditch match, anyway?"

"_Because_, my darling Bellatrix, I'm going to be sitting with Frederick Nott, and I want to look my best."

"Frederick Nott?" Bellatrix sounded exasperated. "But you just broke up with Rabastan _this morning_! How can you have another date that soon?"

Andromeda looked amazed. "I don't know how you do it, Narcissa, but you make dating into an art."

Narcissa smiled and shrugged her slim shoulders. "That's because it _is_, darling! Dating is a fine art – boys are the paint, and I am the paintbrush."

"Oh, for the love of Merlin," Bellatrix groaned. "That's the worst analogy I think I've ever heard, Narcissa."

Sticking her tongue out at her sister, Narcissa put her lipstick back into her bag and started towards the door. "The analogy doesn't matter, Bellatrix. It's the _application_ that makes all the difference."

* * *

Lucius doubted he would ever find the Snitch in these conditions.

Oh, the weather was gorgeous – the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky – but unfortunately, his thoughts weren't quite as lovely. _I can't believe I made that bet. What kind of idiot am I? No good can come of this, Malfoy!_

He pulled his broom up another fifty feet in the air and hovered for a moment, searching the sky, but not really seeing. _True, I might get to shag Narcissa, but she'll definitely find out about the bet, and then she'll hate me. No, she'll kill me. Murder me in my sleep. Scratch that – she'll murder me in front of a hundred witnesses. There is no way to make this deal work for my benefit. I'm damned if I do, damned if I don't._

He caught a glimpse of a flicker of gold out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look, he only saw the sun glinting off of her golden hair. _Narcissa._ She was sitting with... he squinted... _Nott? Really? What does she see in him? Good gods, didn't she just break up with Rabastan this morning?_ He didn't know whether he should be glad that Rabastan hadn't meant that much to her, or angry that she had moved on to someone who wasn't Lucius himself. _I will never understand women._

Thankfully the Ravenclaw Seeker was no competition, because Lucius suddenly looked up and saw the Snitch – right next to that idiot's ear. He made a quick dive and easily captured the tiny golden ball in his fingers, raising it above his head to show his victory. Normally he would have reveled in the triumphant shouts coming from the Slytherin stands, but at that moment, he looked down and saw Narcissa and Frederick Nott entwined in each other's arms. Bile rising in his throat, he zoomed towards the ground, threw the Snitch in the equipment box, and stalked off to the locker room. He hated Nott and his pretty-boy looks. He hated Narcissa for not choosing _him_. He hated Rodolphus for offering the bet.

But most of all, he hated himself for taking it.

* * *

Narcissa finally detached herself from Frederick and immersed herself in the crowd of ecstatic Slytherins. She could hear him calling after her, but she ignored him. _He's like a bug that won't go away._ She still couldn't believe what had happened. Lucius had caught the Snitch and she was cheering with the rest of her classmates, her heart racing with the thrill of another Slytherin victory. She had turned to Frederick to give him a quick peck on the cheek – just to celebrate, of course – but he had pulled her into a more intimate embrace, one she wasn't ready for, one that disgusted her.

She hated her reaction to Frederick. What was wrong with her? He was handsome, charming, and rich – everything she wanted. But the moment he'd touched her, her stomach had revolted. _What is going on?_

Narcissa pushed through the crowd and walked quickly up to the castle and down into the dungeons. She reached the Common Room entrance, the password on the tip of her tongue... and stopped. Everyone would be coming back here to celebrate, and she really just wanted to be alone. Pivoting on her heel, she marched back down the corridor and found refuge in a broom closet. It wasn't exactly an ideal hiding place, but no one would ever think to look for her here.

Taking a seat on an overturned bucket, Narcissa lowered her head into her hands. She heard the excited shouts of her fellow Slytherins as they went into the Common Room, but soon their voices faded away, and Narcissa's last fragment of victory cheer faded with them. _What is happening to me? Who have I turned into?_ Just last week she had been flitting around from one beau to another, happy with her popularity, happy with her life. _Liar. Who are you kidding?_

Okay, so maybe she wasn't _really_ that happy with her life. But what did she have to complain about? She had a great life. She came from a wealthy family, generations upon generations of pureblood witches and wizards, and that stupid family tapestry to prove it. She had two wonderful sisters whom she adored. She had every boy in Slytherin, and some _not_ in Slytherin, lining up for a chance to take her out. She made decent grades in her classes, and if all else failed, she had her looks.

Yet somehow, in spite of all that, Narcissa Black was miserable. All she wanted, more than anything else in the world, was to find someone who really, truly understood her. Someone who understood that she had a brain underneath her beautiful blonde hair. Someone who understood that she really _did_ have more on her mind than makeup and boys. Someone who wouldn't believe the rumors.

She knew what people said about her. _Slut. She's shagged just about every guy in school. She can't stay with the same one for more than two dates. She's such a tramp._

Narcissa had no illusions about where the rumors came from. She'd heard the guys she'd dated talking about her – when they thought she wasn't listening, of course – boasting about how they'd shagged her on the first date. It was disgusting, but she didn't bother to set the stories straight. Why did she care what they said, anyway? _Idiots. Every last one of them. Can't handle the fact that I dumped them, and they have to save face in front of their friends._

But the truth was, she _did_ care. A lot. Every time a boy asked her out with that gleam in his eye – the gleam that said, _I know you're an easy one_ – her heart broke. After five years, she thought she'd have become hard to it, but she wasn't. With every cruel word, every harsh glare, every false accusation, she died inside just a little bit more.

She sighed and wiped her damp eyes with the sleeve of her robes. _Come on, Narcissa. Pull yourself together. You can't stay in this broom closet forever. You have to_ –

The door flew open.

* * *

"Narcissa?" Lucius asked in surprise. "What are you doing in here?"

She looked up, her eyes wide. "Lucius! I – well – good gods! You scared me half to death!"

Lucius offered his hand and helped her stand. "Sorry about that. Are you alright?" His heart was racing from the fright she'd given _him_, but he didn't let on. "You look upset."

She slowly shook her head. "I'm not upset, I was just – er – what are _you_ doing here?" she challenged.

Actually, he'd been trying to hide away in the very same broom closet. It was his usual hideout when he wanted to do some serious thinking, but she'd gotten here first. He tried to think of a good excuse for bursting in on her, but the truth came out instead. "I needed a place to think, and this is where I usually come when I want to be alone."

Narcissa looked embarrassed. "I didn't mean to take over your space – I'm really sorry. I'll go." She tried to push past him, but he caught her arm and she looked up at him in confusion.

"You stay. I'll go."

She shook her head again. "No, I couldn't – you should –"She hesitated for a moment, and then rushed on. "Why don't we both stay?"

* * *

Narcissa had no idea what made her say that, but suddenly Lucius Malfoy was too close for comfort.

Lucius was the one person she would _never_ expect to be crammed into a tiny broom closet with, no matter what the circumstances. But here she was, knee to knee with the one boy she'd always wanted but could never have.

She felt her cheeks heating and was supremely glad for the darkness of the closet. She would be devastated if the great Lucius Malfoy saw her blushing. He was a god, for the love of Merlin. Most popular boy in Slytherin, Seeker, top of his class, absolutely gorgeous. She'd admired him for ages – five years, to be exact – but never once had he looked her way, never once had he even given a clue that he knew she existed.

Until now.

And now what was she supposed to do? Just _talk_ to him? Like he was her friend? _Right, Narcissa. Dream on._

* * *

She was awfully quiet.

Lucius knew that she was usually quite talkative, at least with her sisters. He'd seen them interact – he loved watching her smile, and she smiled the most when she was with her family.

But now, here with him, she was silent. _What is she thinking?_

"So," he began, rather awkwardly, "do you want to tell me why you're in this closet instead of out celebrating with everyone else?"

Her soft laugh tore through his heart. "I should be asking you the same thing. It's _your_ victory, why aren't _you_ out there?"

Lucius sighed. "Too much on my mind, I suppose. I wasn't really in the mood for celebrating."

"Why not? You're the hero today. You should be riding around on their shoulders and having Butterbeer poured on your head."

He wished he could see the sparkle that he knew was in her eyes. "Yes, well, Butterbeer gets sticky, you know," he teased. "And I'm too tall to be carried on their shoulders – they always manage to knock my head on the ceiling."

She laughed again, louder this time. "You're not what I expected, Lucius."

"What do you mean?"

The laughter stopped, and he heard her sigh. "Just that I'm glad we're in here is all."

His heart stuttered. "You are?"

"Yes, I am. Very glad."

Lucius grinned. "I'm glad too, Narcissa. I was hoping that I'd get to talk to you today."

He could almost feel her smiling back at him. "You were? Really?"

"Yes." He sucked in a lungful of air and took a chance. "I've been wanting to talk to you for a long time."

"So why didn't you?"

Her question surprised him into telling the truth. "Because I was afraid of you."

She laughed out loud at that. "You? Afraid of _me_? I don't believe it. Why would you be afraid of me?"

Lucius swallowed around the lump in his throat. "I was afraid you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me."

Narcissa's laugh suddenly turned hard, and he heard a trace of bitterness in her voice when she spoke. "Me? The Slytherin Slut? Not want to have anything to do with a handsome guy? Who are you kidding, Lucius?"

He was taken aback by the pain he heard in her seemingly joking words. "I _wasn't_ kidding, Narcissa. Honestly. And just for the record, I don't believe what they say about you. I don't believe that you're a tramp, or whatever other horrible words they use to malign your character."

She was silent.

"Narcissa?" He slowly reached out and found her hand, wrapping her slender fingers in his. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean – "

"You don't believe them?" Her voiced was choked with tears, and he squeezed her hand tighter. "You don't believe what the other boys say?"

"Of course not. I know those morons just talk big to cover up for the fact that they're complete losers."

She took in a shuddering breath. "Thank you, Lucius," she whispered. "That means a lot to me."

"Anytime," he reassured her, pressing her fingers to his lips. "Anytime."

* * *

A/N: Please please please make my day and submit a lovely review! Chapter three is in the works and on its way soon! 


	3. The Truth is Revealed

Disclaimer: Lucius is mine!!! All mine!!!!

A/N: Chapter three! Hooray! Cyndi – I can't say enough about you! Thanks for being a fabulous beta. I'll keep the gushing to a minimum. ;) Thanks for reviewing my chapters in addition to reading and correcting and encouraging, etc. etc. etc. :)

To all my wonderful chapter two reviewers:

Kirixchi – I am going to enter! You can decide if you want to read it now or wait til later! ;)

Reina del Noche – I think a bit cute _and_ odd!

Dr. Huff-Puff – Gotta love broom-closet-Lucius! ;)

Ansleyrocks – Yeah, I'm glad Lucius doesn't believe the rumors either!

Romulan Express – You'll have to read and find out!

beezy18-06 – Yes, good things are coming!

* * *

Narcissa woke up to her younger sister's smiling face. "What do you want?"

Andromeda bounced slightly on the bed in barely contained excitement. "Tell me what happened to you after the Quidditch match!"

Narcissa groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers up over her head. "Go away, Andromeda. Go back to your own dormitory and let me sleep in peace!"

"_Narcissa!_" Andromeda whined. "Come on! Please tell me what happened with Frederick!"

Narcissa remained silent, determined to ignore her sister and go back to sleep, but Andromeda would not be deterred. She hopped to her feet and yanked the covers off the bed. "Rise and shine!"

"Andromeda!" Narcissa shrieked, the chill in the room cruelly pulling her into consciousness. "What is _wrong_ with you?" She reached out and tried to snatch the covers away from her sister, but Andromeda was merciless.

"I'll give you back your covers if you tell me what happened last night with you and Frederick!"

"Oh yes, do tell, Narcissa!" Bellatrix entered the room and sat down on the edge of Narcissa's bed. "We want all the details, of course."

Narcissa sighed heavily and resigned herself to the inevitable. "You two are absolutely horrid. Couldn't this have waited until after breakfast?"

Bellatrix grinned. "Of course not. By then you would have had time to come up with some good lies. Besides," she added, "I brought you a cup of cocoa to wake you up."

Narcissa sat up and took the cup gratefully. "Okay, I'll tell you what happened, but you have to promise you won't laugh."

"Laugh?" Andromeda asked innocently. "Why would we laugh at our favorite sister?"

"You'd think she didn't trust us or something," Bellatrix added with feigned surprise.

"Exactly! And we only laugh at the _really_ embarrassing things, anyway!"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Shut up, you two, and let me tell the bloody story already!"

* * *

"You're joking, right?"

Lucius frowned. "No, of course I'm not _joking_. Why would I be joking?"

Severus looked confused. "So you're telling me that you spent an entire hour in a broom closet with Narcissa Black and _nothing happened_?" He shook his head in disbelief. "And now you want to back out of the deal?"

Lucius knew it sounded stupid. "Yes, that's right."

"I don't understand. You still have two weeks to complete your part of the bet – why would you give up just because you didn't immediately succeed within the first hour?"

Lucius sighed. "That's not the reason." He didn't want to admit the truth, but at least Severus would keep his secret, and he _had_ to tell someone. "I'm in love with her."

"So?" Severus raised his eyebrows. "If you're in love with her, don't you _want_ to shag her, and win the bet in the process?"

"Don't be such an idiot, Severus," he snapped. "It's not about winning. What would happen if Narcissa found out about the bet?"

"Oh." Severus frowned. "I see your point."

"_That's_ why I want out of the bet."

"You know it's social suicide, Lucius. Rodolphus would make sure of that."

Lucius nodded. "I know."

"There's got to be a way to win the bet without Narcissa finding out about it."

"Believe me, I wish there was."

* * *

Andromeda was in shock.

"Are you telling me that you spent an _entire_ _hour_ in a _broom closet_ with _Lucius Malfoy_ and _nothing happened_?" she cried. "Narcissa! How is that even _possible_?"

Narcissa frowned. "Good gods, Andromeda. I'm not a whore, you know."

"I _know_ that, but..." She hesitated. "But, does _he_ know that?" she asked tentatively.

Narcissa felt tears rising in her eyes. "He said..."

"Of course he knows that, Andromeda!" Bellatrix growled, saving Narcissa from having to speak at that moment. "Lucius has been mooning over Narcissa for years – if he thought she was a whore, he would have done something _long_ before this."

"What?" Narcissa sat up straight, her eyes wide. "He's been... _mooning_ over me?"

Bellatrix looked surprised. "Since the moment he first saw you, Narcissa. Rodolphus told me ages ago – didn't I mention it?"

Narcissa shook her head, and Bellatrix continued. "Lucius tells Rodolphus everything, and Rodolphus..."

"Tells you." Narcissa's heart was beating erratically, her throat tight with poorly suppressed hope. "How did I miss this?" she whispered. "How did I not know?"

Andromeda scrunched up her nose and sighed. "I suppose you were too busy believing that he _didn't_ notice you to notice that he _did_."

* * *

Lucius was in a foul mood.

He had spent all morning trying to think of ways to win the bet, but not _really_ win it at the same time. He had been snapping at everyone who came within ten feet of him and had successfully managed to terrify a group of first years who had accidentally infringed upon his space. He was quite sure they would never fully recover.

He stomped down to the dungeons and came to a halt in front of the Common Room entrance. He knew Severus had told him the new password this morning, but he had been so distracted that he'd barely noticed. He spun around, ready to march back up to the library and find someone who could give it to him, but instead, he came face to face with the object of his distraction.

"'Morning, Lucius," Narcissa smiled at him. "Forget the password?"

He couldn't have answered if he tried. Just looking at her made him forget his own name He blinked stupidly and she stared at him, her smile fading slightly. "Lucius? Are you alright?" she asked uncertainly.

"Er, yes. Yes, I'm fine." He cleared his throat and tried to look like everything was normal, like standing outside of the Common Room was something he did every day. "You?"

She laughed – _like an angel_, he thought – and stepped past him, up to the stone wall. "The password's 'superior'," she said as the concealed door slid open. "Didn't anyone tell you?"

"No," he lied. "No one told me. But I'm glad you came and rescued me." He gave her his most charming grin.

"You're such a bad liar, Lucius," she laughed. "But I'm glad I rescued you, too."

* * *

Narcissa felt like her heart was going was to explode with happiness. She had spent the entire afternoon with Lucius – talking, laughing, enjoying each other's company. She hadn't wanted to leave him.

But leave she did. When the Prefects had come into the Common Room at midnight, Lucius and Narcissa hadn't had any choice but to go to their respective dormitories.

Not without a goodnight kiss, of course.

Even now, an hour later, she couldn't believe it. She closed her eyes and smiled, imagining again the wonderful feeling of his lips on hers. It had been brief, more of a peck than a kiss, but it still had left quite an impression on her heart.

She sighed in utter contentment, sure that something in her life was finally going the way she wanted it to.

* * *

Lucius was a different person when he was with her. He knew it – he couldn't deny it. With other people, even his friends, he was cold, distant, aloof. But with her... with her he was kind, charming – he _laughed_, for the love of Merlin! Her very presence was enough to make him forget everything that was on his mind.

Except one thing.

_Maybe I should just lose the bet on purpose. It's only three hundred galleons. I'd rather lose my money and my reputation than lose her._

He yanked the curtains on his bed closed and lay flat on his back, his arm over his eyes. Tomorrow, he decided. Tomorrow he'd tell Rodolphus that the bet was off.

* * *

"Narcissa! Good gods, Narcissa, wake up!"

Narcissa sat up and pulled apart the curtains in alarm. "Andromeda! What's wrong? Are you alright?" She jumped off her bed and grabbed her sister by the arms. "What's happened?"

Andromeda clutched her chest, struggling for breath. "You're not... not going to... believe this," she panted. "I just... heard..."

"Heard what?" Narcissa asked in concern. "Take a deep breath and calm down, then tell me what's happened."

Andromeda took a moment to compose herself, then turned to her sister with a pained expression. "I was studying late in the library, and on my way back I heard Rodolphus talking to some other guys... you know, his usual gang. He said... well, he said that..." She stopped, looking even more upset than before.

"What did he say?" Narcissa prompted.

Andromeda looked close to tears. "He said that he made a bet with Lucius that Lucius couldn't... that he couldn't shag you by the end of the month!"

Narcissa's heart stopped. "What?" She felt her chin begin to quiver.

Andromeda wrapped her arms around her sister. "I'm so sorry, Narcissa. I thought you'd want to know."

_This isn't happening. I won't believe it. Lucius wouldn't do that to me. Not the Lucius I know._ And she _did_ know him – knew him better than he knew himself. His heart was a part of hers, and she knew that even though he could be a complete arse at times, he really did care for her.

"Narcissa?" Andromeda pulled back and looked at her in concern. "Say something. Please."

She felt her pain turn quickly into anger. She was _not_ going to take this sitting down. Narcissa turned to her sister and grinned, a slow, determined smile. "He's going to pay for this. He's going to pay _big time_."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so it's a bit OOC at times, but deal with it. ;) And leave a nice review please! :) 


	4. The Revenge Begins

Disclaimer: What do you think?

A/N: Cyndi - you rock. ;) All the evil plotting in this chapter and the next is dedicated to you. :)

Romulan Express - Thanks! I hope this one is just as exciting!

beezy18-06 - Yes, Lucius is in BIG trouble! ;)

Ansleyrocks - Thanks! Narcissa has great plans...

* * *

"I need to ask you something."

Bellatrix looked up from her book. "Certainly, Narcissa. Sit."

Narcissa sat down at the library table next to her sister. "Will you be honest with me?"

"Of course," she frowned. "I'm always honest with you."

Narcissa took a deep breath. "Have you known about the bet all along?"

"No," Bellatrix said with a sigh. "Just since yesterday. Andromeda told me. I'm really sorry, Narcissa. I truly thought Lucius cared about you."

"He does," Narcissa smiled. "I _know_ he does. But you know how convincing Rodolphus can be."

Bellatrix nodded reluctantly. "Yes, I know."

"And Lucius takes great pride in his reputation, so he would have risen to the challenge without a second thought." Narcissa paused and gave her sister a serious look. "I need your permission for something."

"Permission?" Bellatrix asked in confusion. "For what?"

"To get revenge on Rodolphus."

"Rodolphus? Not Lucius?"

Narcissa grinned. "Oh, I have my plans for Lucius, but the bet was Rodolphus' idea – I'm sure of it."

"Why do you need my permission?" Bellatrix asked.

"Because I know how you feel about Rodolphus – don't deny it," she added as Bellatrix opened her mouth to argue. "I want your permission to go ahead with my plan... and..." she paused, "and I want your help."

Bellatrix thought for a moment, then said, "You have it."

* * *

Lucius sat by the fire in the Common Room, a frown on his face, his eyes troubled. He was waiting for Rodolphus to come down so they could talk. There was no way he could continue on with the bet if there was to be any hope with Narcissa. He even had three hundred galleons in his pocket, ready to be forfeited. They weighed down his robes, like this whole affair was weighing on his heart.

_Where is he? Good gods, I just want to get this over with, before Narcissa finds out._

"Good morning, Lucius." Rodolphus strode into the room with a cocky grin on his face. "Have a good night?"

Lucius stood up with a scowl. "We need to talk. About the – "

"Lucius!"

He spun around to see Narcissa descending the staircase from the girls' dormitory. She ran across the room and launched herself into his arms, kissing him square on the mouth and knocking every thought from his head, except the thought of her. He began to return her kiss, but she pulled back slightly and looked up into his face. "Follow my lead," she whispered against his lips, a frightening glint in her eyes.

She stepped away from him, taking his hand in hers and maintaining eye contact. Raising her voice slightly, she said, "I had a wonderful time last night, Lucius."

Lucius made a valiant attempt to conceal his confusion and go along with whatever game she was playing. "So did I," he replied, keeping his voice steady and pasting a grin on his face. "It was wonderful."

Rodolphus cleared his throat loudly. "Good morning, Narcissa."

Narcissa turned around with red cheeks. "Good morning, Rodolphus," she replied with an embarrassed smile.

_She really is a good actress,_ thought Lucius with admiration. Whatever she was on about with this whole thing, she was playing the part to perfection.

Rodolphus gave Lucius a meaningful look. "Apparently you two had a _very_ good night," he said.

Narcissa laughed – giggled, actually – _when has Narcissa _ever_ giggled?_ Lucius thought – and her blush deepened.

Rodolphus' eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Are you telling me that you two, er... you know?"

"Rodolphus!" she scolded, glancing coyly at Lucius. "Don't make me say it!"

Lucius swallowed suddenly and began to choke. "Narcissa," he breathed between coughs, "what..."

She squeezed his hand in warning, crushing his fingers. _Bloody hell, she's strong!_ He suppressed a wince and simply smiled.

Rodolphus looked like he'd swallowed a mouthful of dragon dung. "I... er, well... congratulations?"

Lucius' stomach hurt from holding in his laughter. "Thanks, mate."

Narcissa sighed and gazed up into Lucius' face. "We're just so happy, aren't we?"

"Lucius," Rodolphus ground out, "may I speak with you... _privately_?"

Narcissa's eyes widened innocently. "Oh, come now, Rodolphus! Surely it isn't anything you can't say in front of me! Lucius and I don't have _any_ secrets, do we, Lucius?"

Lucius was beginning to feel supremely uncomfortable. "Er... it's nothing important, Narcissa, I'm sure. Why don't you go on down to breakfast and I'll be there in a minute?"

Narcissa looked hurt. "Oh. Alright, then. If you're sure. I thought we would go down together, though." Her chin began to quiver and her eyes begged him for an explanation. Lucius couldn't tell if this was a part of her act or if it was real, but he didn't have a chance to find out.

"Narcissa! There you are!" Bellatrix entered the Common Room and headed straight for her sister. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Andromeda's really upset about something and she won't tell me what it is. You have to come and get her to talk." She grabbed Narcissa's free hand and pulled her towards the door.

Narcissa nodded and let go of Lucius' hand. "See you at breakfast?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

"Yes. Yes, of course," he replied, still unsure if she were really upset at him or not. "I'll be down there in a few minutes."

She gave him a slight smile and a small wave before following her sister out of the room.

* * *

"Was she serious?" Rodolphus demanded.

Lucius hesitated. _Should I continue on with this madcap plan of hers? I have no idea what she wants me to do!_ He nodded slowly. "Very serious."

Rodolphus glared at him. "You shagged Narcissa? Last night?"

"Yes," Lucius retorted. "I shagged her. _Last night._ So I win." _This is complete madness._

Rodolphus gave him one last searching look before digging into his pockets and handing over a small pouch. "It's all there. Count it if you must."

Lucius slid the pouch into the pocket of his robes. "No need. I trust you."

* * *

Narcissa waited outside the Common Room, tapping her foot impatiently. _If Lucius messes this up, I swear I'll kill him._

Time passed slowly until the entrance finally slid open and Lucius and Rodolphus stepped out into the corridor. Narcissa reached out and grabbed Lucius' arm, pulling him towards her. When he was close enough, she put one hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for their second kiss of the day. Lucius came willingly, returning her kiss with intensity. Narcissa fought to maintain her focus, and waited until she saw Rodolphus walk around the corner and out of sight before stepping back.

Lucius looked dazed. "Narcissa, I – "

She punched him square in the jaw.

"Damn it, Narcissa! What the hell was that for?" he shouted angrily, clutching the side of his face.

"You are such an _ass, _Lucius Malfoy!" she shouted back. "How could you do this to me? Make a _bet_ that you could _shag_ me by the end of the month? Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you think I was that stupid?"

Narcissa had never been so angry in her life. The pain she had been feeling last night had channeled itself into blind rage, and she could feel herself losing the control she had fought so hard to keep. Without thinking, she pulled back her arm to let him have it once more.

He grabbed her fist before it could make contact with his jaw again. "Narcissa, please let me explain!"

"No!" she cried. "You lied to me, Lucius! All those nice words about not believing the rumors! I thought you cared about me, but you don't! You think I'm just a dirty slut like everyone else does!" Angry tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she didn't even bother to wipe them away. Last night she had been ready to forgive him and move on, but seeing him this morning had brought out the fury inside of her.

"Narcissa, I'm – "

"Just shut up, Lucius. I don't want to hear anything else from you. You're just like the rest of them, and you can go to hell for all I care." Wrenching her hand from his grasp, she stomped down the corridor and out of sight.

She made it all the way to the library before remembering her plan. _Bloody hell. Now what?_ She wiped her face on her sleeve and then marched back down to the dungeons.

Lucius was still standing where she'd left him and looked up in surprise. "Narcissa! I – "

"Don't say anything or I'll hit you again," she commanded. "Just listen. First of all, I want those three hundred galleons that you _won_. They're rightfully mine." It didn't make much sense, but Lucius didn't argue – he just reached into his pocket and handed over a small coin pouch. She took it and kept talking. "Second of all, we're going to spend the next week pretending to be in _love_," she spat out bitterly, "or else Rodolphus will get wise and want his money back. Third, you're going to help me get revenge on Rodolphus, because I know he's the one who started this."

Lucius just looked at her like she was insane, but she didn't care. "Do I make myself clear, Malfoy?"

He nodded. "Perfectly."

* * *

Lucius wanted to kick himself. _How did I get myself into this mess? Oh, right. Because I'm an idiot._

How was he going to fix this? There was no way that Narcissa would forgive him. He felt his heart being ripped out as he watched her disappear down the corridor for the second time.

_There has to be a way to make this right. There just has to be._

* * *

A/N: Woohoo! The ploty thickens! Don't worry, chapter five (the final chapter!) is finished and ready! So drop me some pretty reviews and I'll update fast! ;) 


	5. Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Cyndi, you can finally officially review! ;) Thanks for everything.

To my chapter four reviewers - hope I didn't make you wait too long!

Romulan Express - Yes, it's the last, but I think it's the best!

peep - If you hated it that much, why did you read all four chapters?

Dr. Huff-Puff - It's always more complicated! ;)

parissima - Well, I think it ends well, so hopefully you won't be disappointed!

* * *

Lucius was in hell.

The only good thing that was coming from this whole disaster was that Narcissa was pretending to be madly in love with him. Pretending, yes, but at this point, Lucius was willing to take what he could get.

It had been three days since Narcissa had discovered the truth. She hadn't hit him again, but Lucius secretly wished she would. Then he would at least be getting some real emotion from her. Whenever she was with him in public, she held his hand, kissed him, and generally hung all over him. But the moment they were alone, she turned into an ice queen. He soaked in every minute of her affection, fake though it was, knowing it wouldn't last much longer. When the week was out, her plan was to stage a huge breakup with him in front of everyone. Then she would be free of him.

But he would never be free of her.

Lucius knew that his heart was permanently attached to hers. Her memory would haunt him till the day he died. She would spend her life hating him; he would spend his life loving her.

* * *

Narcissa stormed into the seventh year girls' dormitory and threw herself down on her sister's bed. Bellatrix looked up in surprise. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright!" Narcissa retorted. "I'm a complete mess!"

Bellatrix sighed and put her book aside, scooting closer to Narcissa. "What's happened?"

"What's happened? He's ruining everything, _that's_ what's happened!" Narcissa was close to tears and hated herself for it.

"Who? Lucius?"

"Of course, Lucius! Bellatrix, he's following the plan exactly!"

Bellatrix laughed. "I'm confused. How is that a problem?"

"It's a problem because he's being so wonderful and it's nearly impossible for me to hate him anymore!"

"Narcissa," Bellatrix sighed, "are you sure you want to go ahead with this plan? Why don't you just forgive Lucius and be done with it?"

Narcissa buried her face in her hands. "I just can't!"

"But why not?" Bellatrix demanded. "Come on, just give me a reason!"

"Because that would show weakness," Narcissa whispered. "And Blacks don't show weakness."

"Good gods, Narcissa!" Bellatrix huffed. "It's not about _weakness_! It's about _love_! You know I don't put much stock in all that mush, but I saw you and Lucius together, and you two are in love, and you're just hurting yourselves by denying it!"

Narcissa looked up through tear-stained eyes. "I _thought_ he loved me, but I can't believe it anymore, Bellatrix. I just can't. It hurts too much to believe."

* * *

Bellatrix left the dormitory quietly and headed down to the Common Room. Narcissa had cried herself into an exhausted slumber on Bellatrix's bed, and while she slept, Bellatrix had hatched a plan.

She saw her youngest sister by the fireplace and walked over to her, taking a seat beside her on the sofa. "Andromeda, I need your help."

Andromeda nodded immediately. "Sure, what is it?"

Bellatrix looked around to make sure that no one was listening. "I need you to help me get Lucius and Narcissa back together, _and_ I need your help in getting revenge on Rodolphus for starting this whole stupid mess."

Andromeda frowned. "Of course I'll help, Bella," she said, "but why are you so eager to get back at Rodolphus? I thought you fancied him?"

"I do," Bellatrix admitted, "but _no one_ hurts my sisters and gets away with it."

Andromeda nodded again. "Right. So what's the plan?"

"It's easy," Bellatrix replied. "First, I'm going to have a little chat with Lucius. Then we're going to give Rodolphus a taste of his own medicine."

* * *

Lucius was walking down the corridor, minding his own business, when suddenly he was ambushed. A small figure reached out from behind a suit of armor and grabbed his robes, slamming him up against the wall.

"What the – "

"Don't talk," Bellatrix commanded angrily. "Just listen. My sister is in love with you. You're in love with her. But you're both too stupid to fix it on your own, so Andromeda and I are going to give you a bit of help."

"But – "

"_And_," she interrupted, "you're going to be a part of our revenge on Rodolphus."

"Bellatrix," he insisted, "are you sure about this? For one thing, Narcissa hates me. Loathes me with the fire of a thousand suns. There's no way I can get her back – not after what I did."

"You're not listening, Malfoy." Bellatrix sounded annoyed. "Narcissa is mad about you, but she's also mad _at_ you. However, luckily for you, she's also beginning to doubt herself. She's just afraid of showing weakness and then having you rub her face in it."

Lucius tried to take this in, but his head was beginning to hurt. "Alright. Let's say that Narcissa _is_ in love with me as much as I am with her. How am I going to get her to forget about what I've done?"

Bellatrix smiled. "By continuing to play along with her stupid game. Be the attentive boyfriend in public like you have been, but don't let her push you away when you're alone. I'm sure you can figure it out."

"If you really think it will work..."

"I do."

"Okay," he sighed. "So what about this plan for revenge?"

* * *

"How is it going with you and Narcissa?"

Lucius suppressed the urge to hit Rodolphus' smug face. "Splendidly. Why do you ask?"

Rodolphus shook his head. "It just seems too good to be true. She goes years without even speaking to you, and then suddenly she's falling into your arms? It's curious, that's all."

"I'm just that good, I suppose."

"Or she really _is_ a whore like they say she is."

It took all of Lucius' control to keep from beating Rodolphus to a bloody pulp. Instead, he just shrugged. "You're just angry that you're out three hundred galleons." He grinned. "But since I'm such a good friend, I'll give you a chance to get it back."

Rodolphus frowned. "What are you on about?"

"I'll make another deal with you, and I'll double your money."

"I'm listening."

Lucius crossed his arms and leaned casually against the bedpost. "If you can shag Bellatrix by Friday night, I'll pay you six hundred galleons."

Rodolphus laughed. "Bellatrix? But she's practically my girlfriend already – that won't be hard at all. What's the catch?"

"No catch. I told you I was a good friend."

Rodolphus gave him a hard look, as if to determine whether Lucius was serious or not. Then he took a deep breath and stuck his hand out. "You're a fool, but it's a deal."

* * *

"Did it work?"

Lucius found himself being accosted by another one of the Black sisters as he left his dormitory. "Did what work?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Don't be an idiot. Did he take the bet?"

Lucius nodded. "Of course he did."

"Good. Your part is over. Now you can worry about getting Narcissa back."

"Easier said than done," Lucius frowned in discouragement.

Andromeda grinned. "Don't worry. She's already in love with you – you just have to get her to admit it."

* * *

Narcissa was on the verge of insanity.

It was late Friday afternoon, and they were in the Common Room due to the rainy weather. Bellatrix was flirting shamelessly with Rodolphus over a game of Wizard's chess, and Rodolphus was definitely letting her win. Narcissa was sitting with Lucius on the sofa, his arm tight around her waist and his chin resting on the top of her head. Her heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces.

Tomorrow at breakfast she would stage her huge breakup with Lucius, and it would all be over – but she didn't _want_ it to be over. She wanted to stay like this forever. Stay and pretend that Lucius was in love with her and that everything would be fine. But Lucius _didn't_ love her. Everything would _not_ be fine. She would die alone, that's all there was to it.

"Narcissa?" he whispered in her ear. "Are you alright?"

She looked up and forced a smile. "Yes. I'm fine." _As long as you keep holding me._

His blue eyes were intense and she couldn't look away. "They're not watching. We don't have to pretend anymore."

"What?" she whispered, her breath catching in her throat. _No. Please don't let it end now._

"They're not watching us. You can kiss me because you _want _to, not because anyone else needs to see it."

_Oh my._

Before she had a chance to respond, his lips were on hers, effectively stealing what remained of her sanity.

* * *

Bellatrix watched Lucius and Narcissa out of the corner of her eye and suppressed a grin. _He certainly didn't waste any time. It's amazing what a bit of threatening will do to a man._

She turned her attention back to Rodolphus, who was trying to decide where to move his knight on the board. She knew he was letting her win, and it worked into her plan perfectly. He was completely hers. Now if she could get him alone, she could finish what she'd started.

Bellatrix reached out a hand and placed it on Rodolphus' arm, stilling his movement. He looked up, surprised, and she gave him a slow wink. "Do you _really_ want to finish this game?"

She thought his eyes would pop out of his head. "Wh-what?"

"I can tell your mind isn't on the chessboard, and _they_ certainly aren't paying attention..."

Rodolphus suddenly caught on, like she knew he would. He cast one last look at Lucius and Narcissa before following Bellatrix upstairs.

* * *

"Lucius, wait." Narcissa placed both hands on his chest and gently pushed him away.

He felt like he had been drugged. "What? What's wrong?"

Narcissa slowly moved to the opposite end of the long sofa and he felt bereft of her presence. "I need to know something."

Lucius nodded, although his mind was still quite muddled. "Alright. Anything."

"Will you tell me the truth?"

"Yes, of course."

She took a deep breath. "Why did you take the bet?"

That cleared his mind in an instant. _The truth, Malfoy. She's giving you a chance to explain yourself. Tell her the truth._ He sighed. "Because I'm an idiot. Because I didn't realize just how much you meant to me. I wanted to defend you to Rodolphus, but I selfishly thought that the bet would give me motivation to finally get close to you."

Narcissa frowned. "Why didn't you just come and talk to me?"

He laughed – a bitter, hollow sound. "Because you're _Narcissa Black_, Slytherin goddess. Good gods, Narcissa – every time I ever tried to get near you I would get scared out of my mind and lose all ability for intelligent conversation. And how would _that_ look? You would have laughed in my face."

Her eyes showed her hurt. "Is that really what you think? That I'm so unapproachable?"

He shook his head. "Not unapproachable – just unapproachable for _me_. You're too good for me, Narcissa. I'm a jerk – an _ass_, as you so eloquently reminded me – and I don't deserve you at all."

Narcissa tentatively slid a bit closer to him, and he found his small supply of courage blossoming in his chest. _Tell her already! Don't be such a bloody coward! Just tell her!_

* * *

Bellatrix was having a hard time sticking to the plan. It was incredibly difficult to focus on revenge when Rodolphus was kissing her like that. Would it be that terrible if she let him win the bet? Surely Lucius could afford six hundred galleons...

_But what about Narcissa?_

The thought was like a bucket of cold water on her face. She gasped and pushed Rodolphus away. "Wait."

He scowled. "What?"

Bellatrix pushed herself off the bed and matched his scowl. "This isn't right."

"Bloody hell, Bellatrix! What are you on about?" He angrily raked a hand through his already tousled hair and glared at her. "This was _your_ idea in the first place, remember?"

_Stick to the plan. Stick to the plan._ "I know that," she retorted. "But I've changed my mind."

"What? _Changed_ your _mind_?"

"Yes, _changed_ my _mind_," she glared at him. "Aren't I allowed? Woman's prerogative and all that."

Rodolphus looked like he could spit nails. "I don't think so, Bellatrix. You're _my_ girlfriend and you'll do what I say."

"Oh really?" Bellatrix was really getting angry now. Forget Narcissa – this was personal now. "And _when_, pray tell, did you _ever_ ask me to be your girlfriend? I think I would have remembered such a _momentous_ occasion such as that!"

Rodolphus pushed himself off the bed and stood before her. "I didn't think I'd _have_ to ask! I thought you _knew_!"

"Are you _kidding _me?" she shouted. "You arrogant _jerk_! Did you ever stop to think that I might like to have a say in this?"

Rodolphus looked at her like she was from another planet. "Why would I do that?" he yelled back. "I knew you'd say _yes_!"

It was the last straw. Taking a page from her sister's book, Bellatrix let him have it.

* * *

"_You're too good for me, Narcissa... I don't deserve you at all."_

Narcissa's heart was clutched in a vise. She watched as Lucius fought with himself over whatever he was about to say. She knew he was struggling with his pride, with his fear. _The same things that I've struggled with_.

It was time to take matters into her own hands. She slid even closer to him and took wove her fingers through his. When he looked into her eyes, she smiled. "Tell me, Lucius."

* * *

"Damn it, Bellatrix!" Rodolphus clutched a hand over his bleeding nose and glared at her. "What did you do that for?"

"Because you deserved it, Rodolphus Lestrange!" she snapped. "You deserved it for making that bet about my sister! You deserved it for treating me like your property! And you deserved it for thinking you could shag me for six hundred galleons!"

His jaw dropped. "How... how did you find out?"

"Don't be daft, Rodolphus," she growled. "Who do you think came up with the bet in the first place?"

"Wait a min... you... I can't... _you set me up_?"

She gave him an icy stare and one last comeback before leaving him alone in his room. "I hope you've learned your lesson, Rodolphus – _never_ mess with the Black sisters."

* * *

Lucius swallowed around the lump in his throat and closed his eyes, gathering strength from her small hand wrapped in his. "Narcissa," he began, "I... I'm so sorry. For everything. And... and I want you to know that I meant what I said, about not believing the rumors. I know you, Narcissa. I know you because you're a part of me. I love you," he finished in a rush. He opened one eye and chanced a look at her expression.

Her eyes were filled with tears – but she was smiling. "I love you too, Lucius," she whispered, squeezing his hand and warming his heart. "I'm sorry it took us so long to figure it out."

"Me too," he agreed, before claiming her lips with his own.

**FIN**

* * *

A/N: The end! Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review and make my day!  



End file.
